1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a baitcasting reel having a swing arm type clutch controller.
2. Description of the Related Art
In this type of clutch control structure for a baitcasting reel, as disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Publication Kokai No. 1990-29270 for example, the clutch controller is mounted slidably through a slot defined in a peripheral surface of a reel body.
The above prior structure includes a crank device having one end thereof pinned to the clutch controller through the slot and the other end connected to a clutch. The clutch controller is slidable along the peripheral surface of the reel body to swing the crank device for engaging and disengaging the clutch. The clutch controller has a non-circular locus of movement or, even if the locus of movement is circular, its center is displaced from a pivotal axis of the crank device. Consequently, when the clutch controller is in a position to maintain engagement of the clutch, excessive play is present between the clutch controller and reel body. This renders the clutch controller unstable in right and left directions, often with chattering. Conversely, when moving to a position to disengage the clutch, the clutch controller is pressed against the reel body. The prior clutch control structure is far from satisfactory, with the excessive play in the clutch engaging position and the unsmooth movement toward the declutching position or vice versa.